Pencil
About Pencil is a female object contestant in Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI. In Battle for Dream Island, Pencil competed on team Squishy Cherries until the teams dissolved in “A Leg Up in the Race”. She was eliminated in “Recission” with 259 votes. Pencil competed on teams Team No-Name and FreeSmart in Battle for Dream Island Again, and she survived to appear in IDFB. Pencil competed on iance in Battle for BFDI but was eliminated in “Lick Your Way to Freedom” with 4,595 votes. Appearance Normal Pencil appears to be a No. 2 graphite pencil, a pencil most commonly used for writing. Her tip is beige, her graphite is a dark grey, and her main body is 3 shades of orange. Her metal is silver, and her eraser is pink. Between BFDI and BFDIA, her eyes and mouth were moved closer together. Monster Pencil is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with huge spikes sticking out from where her mouth originally was. Personality In Battle for Dream Island, Pencil was usually nice to most of the other contestants, with a few exceptions such as Ice Cube (before she replaced Match in the alliance), Blocky, and Spongy. She usually stuck around her alliance and would stick up for the other members if anyone harassed them, as seen in episodes like Don’t Lose Your Marbles where she called out Snowball for popping Bubble. In Battle for Dream Island Again, Pencil started building more rivalries with other characters and took over as the alliance leader, forming FreeSmart. She also notably exhibits more sociopathic tendencies, from leaving Team No-Name behind Inside Evil Leafy in order to win, to being much more manipulative, as well as being more cruel, as she does actions ranging from not caring about Gelatin saving Match’s life in Zeeky Boog Doog, berating Bubble for popping, and in No More Snow!, yelling at Ruby to the point of tears. Even then, she cared for her alliance members. In IDFB, Pencil more or less acts the same, but is much nicer towards her alliance. In Welcome Back, Pencil reveals that she doesn’t really care about Match being trapped in the TLC, and calls her a little too “Needy”. In Battle for BFDI, Pencil seems to be bossier and more manipulative, seeing that she tells Lightning to shock anyone she doesn’t like (e.g.: Spongy, Flower, Fanny). She also verbally berated her alliance-mates at a higher extent, as she demoted Bubble to “bember” for trying to stop Lightning from zapping Flower. In the same episode, she proceeded fo tease Bubble of her nickname when she tries to convince Lightning not to zap Fanny. Pencil acts noticeably more calm since she joined the EXIT. Leafy explained to Four that Pencil likes to exclude everyone who isn’t apart of her clique, being her alliance, or in this case gender. This holds true based on her behavior in past seasons. Pencil shows that she’s still very loyal to her alliance, this being her reason to rejoin BFB. Changes Monster State * [[Cause of Deaths|'Cause of Death']] She's been bitten in half by Marker. Role in Story Pencil appears in her normal state in Chapter 0: The New Day. Trivia * She's Appears In SlendyBFDI 3. * Her Old Appearance In SlendyBFDI 2. * Her New Appearance In SlendyBFDI 3. Gallery Pencil-0.png|The Original Pencil. Sound Files Her Scream Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Objects Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation